


Affection

by Dracoravebird



Category: Warframe
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Author Has No Excuse and No Regrets, Being Walked In On, Character is Screwed Until He Cries, Cuddling, Cybernetics, Fraternization, I'm doing the Grineer translations mostly on my own so i'm sorry if it's wrong, M/M, Mentions of Clone Decay Syndrome, Mentions of Clone Rot, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Content, Tenno is an Adult, cross-faction, mentions of amputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: Affection was in short supply. Especially for the Grineer. But when Dreg, a common Bombard among Tyl Regor’s ranks, gets discovered enjoying some self-TLC, he learns that Fate isn’t entirely cruel. And neither are the Tenno.AN: As mentioned in the Tags, the Tenno is an ADULT.
Relationships: Operator/ Bombard, Operator/Grineer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! – There will be mentions of amputations, Clone Decay Syndrome/ Clone Rot, cybernetic body parts including genitals, scars, fatalist views, and such. If any of that triggers or squicks you, then be aware. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> OCs:
> 
> Khan – Male Tenno. Preferred frame is Chroma with Iliac armor and syandana. Wears the Commodore Prime suit. Preferred weapons are Drakgoon shotgun, Zyloc pistol, and Lacera blade-whip.
> 
> Dreg – Male Grineer Bombard. Armor is blue (allegiance to Tyl Regor). Preferred weapons are an Ogris launcher, Stubba smg, and a Machete.

It wasn’t hard to find a dark corner to hide in, especially around the lab complex. In the quiet hours, when Regor was resting or in his own workspace, when no one was running drills or trying to survive a Tenno intrusion, there were several ways they could… unwind.

Some made up games. Carved dice or made cards out of thin alloy sheets. Others simply shared rations and snuck homemade brew that, hopefully, wouldn’t kill anyone. A few found a dark corner and… tended to business.

Only a few Grineer were lucky enough to still be… intact. Had genes strong enough for Clone Rot to avoid certain exposed bits. Dreg wasn’t one of them. Not entirely. But, despite that, he still occasionally got that familiar itch. That crawling, burning, antsy need under his skin. And he would seek his own dark corner, away from the others.

It’s not that he was ashamed of his body. Most Grineer learned to deal with that. To love and find love among their own kind despite having the same faces. Again, Dreg wasn’t one of them. He didn’t like having his own face looking back at him. So, he tended to himself, in the privacy of a dark corner.

Glancing at the door of the storage room, Dreg made sure he wasn’t followed. Most of his kin were busy elsewhere. He was alone, cool air drifting from a vent nearby. Setting his weapons aside, he sat down on a crate, his back against a stacked crate. A slow breath left him as he ran his hands along his inner thighs, squeezing lightly through his armor and bodysuit. Blood flowed south, toward parts he no longer had. But the crawling need was there.

With a sigh, he unclasped his codpiece and set it aside before getting the lower part of his suit open. The skin was lightly flushed where it met the metal laid over his mons, said flush darkening in the cool air. Bracing back on one hand, Dreg’s free hand drifted down. Gloved fingers stroked along the very edge of the metal, a huff and a curse under his breath escaping him.

He had never reached release from this. He couldn’t. But it felt nice, and took the edge off a constant itch he could no longer scratch. Slowly getting more comfortable, Dreg rubbed harder, letting out a whine and a grunt as he tended sensitive spots between lines of scar tissue.

In silence, perfect silence, Khan watched him for a moment. He had never seen a Grineer so vulnerable. But they had always fascinated him. This one Bombard was now the focus of his attention. The Chroma felt his Warframe’s alien heart beat faster. Felt his genital seam surfacing with interest. He wouldn’t deny it, he liked what he saw. Liked what he heard. The Bombard was whining and huffing, stroking himself with a firm, perhaps mean touch.

Slowly, Khan prowled forward, feeling his seam parting. “Would you like some help with that?”

Dreg bristled, going stock still like a virmink in spotlights.

“I won’t hurt you. I didn’t come here for that.”

He didn’t trust that voice, regardless, glancing to where his weapons lay.

“Perhaps we could… get to know one another? Or, you could say no, and I’ll leave. It’s your choice.”

Something about that voice, the situation, made a heavy heat settle in Dreg’s lower belly. The hand now resting idle, covering him, trembled slightly. This would end one of two ways. And, honestly, his odds of getting killed by Dov’s moonshine were bigger than being randomly assassinated by this lone Tenno.

* After a moment, Dreg swallowed hard and turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Kome groser…?”

A figure slid into his view, steps so silent that the Warframe may as well have been drifting. It looked like a dragon with glossy black pelt, white hide, blue-silver accents, and cyan emissive lights. Just as tall as the Bombard, but somehow, he felt larger. Broader. Stronger. 

Khan looked the Grineer over. Through the suit’s parted lower front, he could see chiseled abs, scarred ashen flesh, and a glint of metal. The Grineer’s genitals had apparently been replace with a metal cybernetic of some kind. A diamond-shaped valve or port, allowing bodily function. A basic replacement for what Clone Rot had stolen from him. The skin around the port was blushing pink from the Grineer’s ministrations.

Never had Khan been more glad he was an electric-aligned Chroma.

Dreg whimpered softly as the Tenno’s hands slid up his belly and came to rest on his ribs.

“You make a nice picture.” Khan purred, voice quiet. “What’s your name?”

* He hesitated before muttering a reply. “Dreg. Gar?”

“Khan.”

“Khan…” Dreg repeated, testing the name.

“I was passing through. Going to collect coral samples. Found you by happy chance.” His hands drifted further down. “Should I keep going?”

He nodded, the itch feeling like fire under his skin, nerves lighting up wherever the Tenno touched. Dreg decided that if he got off just this once, it might be worth dying, afterwards.

Khan sank to his knees, hands resting on the Bombard’s thighs. Dreg’s breath hitched as he watched the Warframe’s helm split, revealing a maw fully stocked with teeth and tongue. His gaze drifted lower, and he saw a split between the Warframe’s legs as well.

Purring, Khan dragged his semi-rough, forked tongue across the skin by the port’s edge. He knew there were nerves in the mons. Ones most ignored. The Bombard whined, the sound deep and hearty from his voice, and arched his back. The feeling of a warm tongue on sensitive skin made his thighs tense. He wondered what it would’ve felt like if, back before the port was needed.

The Chroma licked, mouthed, and sucked along the Grineer’s mons, skirting around the port and showering the soft, sensitive flesh in attention. Occasionally, he brushed a thumb across the skin, bringing a light touch of electricity. Dreg huffed and panted, occasionally whining, grunting, or bucking. He rolled his hips, seeking more attention. Chasing the sensation that was more fuel for the fire rather than relief from it. The sight, the sound, made Khan ache in the best of ways, little huffing purrs leaving him as he took in the Grineer’s scent.

While the Bombard was distracted, Khan drifted one hand upwards. He wondered. If the Bombard still had it, then he could really get this party started. He dragged his thumb across Dreg’s taint before pressing firmly. Above him, Dreg choked on a curse and bucked hard, down against the Warframe’s hand. Pleasure had sparked in his pelvis. Pleasure he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

* He whimpered, hands clawing at the crate beneath him. “Or… Or…”

“Good?” Khan gazed up at him.

Dreg nodded frantically, mumbling a hurried, garbled plea and rocking his hips downward. Chuckling, Khan pressed again, massaging in a slow circle. That answered his question well enough.

Reaching to the medical kit clasped to his hip, he pulled a packet of medical gel. Water based, dried slowly, meant for internal and external use. And, good lube in Khan’s experience. Dreg jumped with a yelp when the Warframe’s pelt came off, flying like an animal. Rather than attack, however, it slid up behind him, soft fur brushing his armored back and lightly supporting him, cushioning him from the crate.

Shivering in anticipation as he watched the Warframe slick a couple fingers, Dreg saw a rather imposing spire of flesh jutting from what he had thought was a feminine sex. Imposingly long and thick, with a pointed, forked head and ribbing down both sides, along with fleshy bristles around the crown and the base. Pale, powder blue, but flushed darker at the tip, where clear, slick moisture was beading up.

Dreg tensed when a slick finger circled his hole, stroking skin he hadn’t known was sensitive.

“I can hit that sweet spot easier on the inside. Do you want me to show you?”

He hesitated briefly before nodding, muttering an affirmative and shuffling his thighs a touch further part.

It felt… odd, having someone prodding at him there. Having a finger push up inside. Odd, but not bad. Khan thrust gently, spreading the lube around and searching. Dreg nearly shrieked when the Tenno’s finger brushed that hidden spot, pleasure lighting up his spine and making his fingers clutch and toes curl in his boots. Seeing he found it, Khan pressed the spot, massaging in tight circles.

* “Klegre…!” Dreg gasped raggedly. “Klegre!”

Khan pressed a second finger inside, thrusting more firmly and watching for any signs of impending release. He wondered what would happen. He was curious. Moreover, he was interested. His own cock stood hard between his legs, aching and drooling. The Tenno honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had lusted this hard. Perhaps this one soldier was just special. Or, perhaps he was just in the mood. Hell, maybe both.

The Bombard panted harshly, chest heaving under his armor. He begged for more, and a third finger pressed in. He had never touched himself there, before. The sensation of fingers thrusting into him, knuckles dragging his inner walls, all while pressing that hidden sensitive place made his legs shake. He was tight, Khan growling possessively as he licked and sucked at the Grineer’s mons. He wondered how long the Bombard would let him play. If he could make the Bombard cum, and how many times.

* “M-Mogre…” Dreg hated how his voice shook, but at the same time, didn’t care. He wanted more. Needed more. He felt so close. “G’dease, mogre!”

Still fingering him, Khan stood, nuzzling his neck and cheek. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

He mulled it over, trying to grasp the Tenno’s meaning. It took Khan thrusting his fingers simultaneous to bucking against his stomach for Dreg to grasp his meaning. The idea scared him. At the same time, if he didn’t cum, he was sure he was going to die without the Tenno killing him.

Khan purred, sliding his fingers free and petting the Grineer’s hole. “Here. Turn around for me, Dreg.”

Though he hesitated, he did so, giving a groan as the Tenno pushed him down against the crate, the pelt cushioning him and tickling his exposed stomach.

“It’ll sting, at first. But it’ll feel good once you get used to it. Alright?”

Dreg nodded, heard slick sounds behind him, and hissed as the broad head prodded at him. There was a steady pressure, followed by a burning sting as he was breached. As much as it hurt – and it did hurt, though some part of him guessed the prep had helped – Dreg craved more. A sweet kind of pain that made him weak in the knees as he clutched the pelt under him. Khan groaned at the suffocating, warm tightness around him as he pressed further in. He only stopped when his hips met the Bombard’s toned rump.

The Bombard was shaking. Each small movement made him tense despite his efforts to relax. The Tenno’s length was pressed right up against that spot. With a whimper, he rolled his hips. It was all the hint Khan needed as he pulled his hips back and rolled them forward. He must’ve hit the right spot, from how the Bombard bucked and pushed back against him, inner walls steadily relaxing. Even so, it didn’t hurt to check.

“Good?” Khan questioned, hands resting on the fronts of the Bombard’s thighs.

* “Good…” Dreg whined, moving with him. “Mogre… Klegre…”

He angled the Bombard’s hips, and took up a rhythm. Dreg choked on a clipped cry as the Tenno’s length battered his sweet-spot, hitting it on each thrust and withdrawal. It was intense, his legs giving out and eyes watering beneath his mask. Khan easily picked up the slack and adjusted, supporting his partner’s weight with ease. His gills flared, the Chroma giving deep, huffing breaths peppered with growls and purrs of his own pleasure. The Bombard gripped him perfectly, those soft and tight confines twitching with Dreg’s pleasure.

Dreg sobbed, clutching his fingers into the pelt beneath him. His eyes weren’t watering. He was crying. Unable to help it as sparks skittered up his back and pressure coiled in his belly. Liquid heat bubbled in the pit of his stomach like lava. The end crept up on him like a rising tide. Friction on his inner walls, barbs and ridges dragging sensitive nerves he had been unaware of, all while that one spot was hammered purposefully.

* “Mogre! G’dease!” Dreg babbled, barely recognizing his own voice.

“Anything you want, Dreg.” Khan chuckled, adjusting his angle and all but slamming into the Bombard.

Dreg shrieked, back arching sharply as the pleasure snapped. Relief rushed through his body, the tension releasing. Khan groaned as the Bombard’s inner walls clamped and fluttered along his length. Growling, he kept going, fucking the Grineer straight through his release and upping his tempo. The clap of flesh on flesh was audible, the Bombard babbling and begging under him in hushed tones as he struggled to stay quiet. Begging for more despite how oversensitive he doubtlessly was.

Who was Khan to refuse? The Chroma growled, carefully pulling the Grineer to the floor and pushing Dreg’s front down against the tiles. Dreg went without complaint, crying out as he was mounted like an animal.

“Shh… You don’t want others to hear, do you?” The Chroma chuckled.

Dreg hiccupped, shaking his head. His vision was blurred with tears. Happy, very pleased tears.

“Ngh… I’m gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

The Bombard tensed with a keen, a second release tearing through him without warning. He shook. Shook like he’d come apart at the seams. Crying. Sobbing in the dark as his legs went completely limp. Growling, Khan pressed him flat to the floor and mounted him again, muscled legs framing the Grineer’s slimmer ones. His hands rested on Dreg’s back, pushing him hard into the floor.

Dreg bit his tongue until it bled, forcing himself to bear it instead of quit. The pleasure bore a knife’s edge. Bordering on pain. Burning him from the inside out. And he loved it. He was gasping. There wasn’t enough air. Each thrust forced his breath from him, slamming into that spot again and again and again. Dreg was cursing. Crying. Babbling. Completely insensate.

Khan wasn’t faring much better as he neared his peak. He snarled and growled, panting. He could feel his own release simmering in his gut. Like someone filling a cup. Pouring into it.

The Bombard’s third orgasm came with only a whimper, his muscles clamping and refusing to let go. Khan’s length bullied into him, forcing him open a few more times before the Chroma hilted himself and stilled. Dreg keened, feeling a slick, sticky tide paint his insides. There was a lot of it. So much of it, making him feel slick and open. As he whimpered, hole contracting in a weak fourth release, Khan purred and nuzzled his head, cuddling against his back.

Pulling his hips back, Khan watched his Warframe’s silvery, bluish spend backflow from the Bombard’s swollen, abused hole. Even as his length began to retract to its housing, Khan felt a pang of arousal at the sight of the fucked-out Bombard before him.

“Are you alright?” Khan stroked the Grineer’s lower back.

* “H’um good.” Dreg croaked weakly, trembling.

“Good. Mmh… This was fun. Would you want to do it again, sometime?”

After a moment, he mumbled a sheepish affirmative.

“I like the idea. Good company’s hard to come by.” He nuzzled his neck again. “Let me get you cleaned up.”

Dreg hummed, and sighed when he felt the Tenno mopping up the mess with gauze from the medical kit. He was zipped up, given a quick nuzzle and nibble to the neck, and he watched as the Tenno vanished into the vent, leaving him to rest.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Come closer…?  
> * Dreg. You?  
> * Oh… Oh…  
> * There…! There!  
> * M-More… Please, more!  
> * Good… More… There…  
> * More! Please!  
> * I’m good.


End file.
